


The Vampire's Mortal

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blasters are like dogs/pets, Established Relationship, Fell and Red are vampires, Hurt/Comfort, Kedgeup, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Sand and Paps are mortals, Some Fluff, Vampire AU, Witch Hunt, he is like five, papyrus is a babybones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: It had been only three months since Sans had first met him, the dashing vampire known as Fell.  The villagers had warned him, of his silver tongue that bewitched monsters with sad lonely souls and would drink of their magical essence. That the demon manipulated the weak, using up their host until disposing of them and moving on to the next.  Uncaring. Unfeeling.But Sans had found such tales untrue.





	The Vampire's Mortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my friend Fresh :3  
> First time writing anything with Vampires X3

The forest was dark and near silent but that silence was not to last as the sounds of heavy footfalls, breaking undergrowth and labored breathing rang out. It was coming from a small dark form, a skeleton monster, as they blindly rushed through the darkness of the forest.

Sans had no idea if he was heading even remotely in the right direction, as he tried and failed to be quiet in his mad dash into the woods. His eye-lights small and wild with fear as he paused to try and get his bearings, looking quickly behind him. The small skeleton could still hear them, the shouts of the villagers, the barking of their dogs and could even make out the light from their torches.

Panic gripped his soul as he subconsciously squeezed the shivering bundle in his arms, before resuming his flight deeper into the darkness. Cursing himself for not listening and leaving when he had the chance.

Fell had warned him after all.

It had been only three months since Sans had first met him, the dashing vampire known as Fell. The villagers had warned him, of his silver tongue that bewitched monsters with sad lonely souls and would drink of their magical essence or blood. That the demon manipulated the weak, using up their host until disposing of them and moving on to the next. Uncaring. Unfeeling.

But Sans had found such tales untrue. Fell might be rough around the edges and come off rather intimidating, but deep down there was something else. A want for companionship, for love and it was something the skeleton gave.

Without even realizing it he had started to fall in love.

It was then that the Vampire had begged him to move to his castle, that it wasn't safe for him to remain in the village and Sans had... hesitated. If it was just him he would have said yes but he had his young five year old brother to think about. He couldn't really isolate Papyrus to a castle could he? So he had declined, saying he'd like to think on the matter before coming to a final decision.

A decision he never got to make as two days later a neighbor had discovered Fells bite upon his collarbone. They had called him a witch...

Sans had grabbed his brother and ran.

It hadn't taken long for the villagers to gather and come after him and Sans knew that if they caught him, he'd be burned at the stake and who even knew what they'd do to his brother.

The small skeleton could feel tears pricking at his eye sockets at the thought of it all, doing his best to force them back as he stumbled through ever denser brush. If Sans could just reach Fell's castle, he'd be safe. There was no way the villagers would be brave enough to face the vampire in his own domain.

A loud crash startled Sans from his thoughts, whipping his skull around he was horrified to see that the mob was gaining on him. He could clearly hear individual voices and the combined lights of their fire torches were brighter.

"Shit..." Sans murmured as he tried his best to go faster despite exhaustion already setting in. His legs burned from running, his body stung from the lashings of the branches and his lungs could barely get enough oxygen in as he heaved in air.

In his arms he could feel his little brother trying to curl up closer to him, letting out a scared whine.

"Don't worry Paps, everything will be... fine." He hoped it wasn't a lie, as the small skeleton climbed over a fallen log.

But as Sans landed on the other side there was a sudden loud snap and the sound of splintering bones as pain raced up the skeletons leg. Sans couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped him as he landed hard against the cold ground, clutching his brother he managed to land on his side.

With trembling eye-lights the monster looked down in disbelief at his left foot, which had been caught in an old metal spring trap. Its rusty jaws clamped firmly down, breaking his fibula and badly fracturing his tibia. Deep red marrow began to flow from the wound, tinged blue from his magic, as more pain lanced up his bones.

Frantically Sans tried to pry the trap open, but it held firm even as his phalanges started to dig into the metal. He had to get free! If not they would surely be caught.

So in desperation the small skeleton summoned forth a bone attack and with all his strength began to hammer away away at the rusted chain that anchored the trap to the ground. The sound echoing way to loud around him and making Sans all to aware at the growing loudness of their pursuers.

"Come on, come on..." Sans rapidly mumbled as he pounded on the chain until it finally gave way.

Shakily he managed to get to his feet and attempted to get deeper into the forest, doing his best to move on his injured leg. But he only managed to drag the bleeding limp a few feet before the small skeleton found himself stumbling back to the hard ground.

Sans gave frustrated whine, phalanges digging into the dirt below as he tried to push himself up again. Only for his leg to give out even before he could stand again, his body giving into the pain and exhaustion.

This time the skeleton allowed his tears to flow, as he curled his body around the blanketed bundle that was Papyrus. Desperate to protect him until the end, as the noise of the villagers got louder and louder until they were practically on top of them.

His bones began to rattle in fear, waiting for the end to come.

An end that didn't come. Instead there was the whine of magic, the sounds of breaking trees and the panicked screams of the villagers.

Tentatively Sans cracked open his eye sockets, only for them to fully fly open a second later as he registered the scene before him. Standing protectively in front of him was Fell, flanked on either side by his pet blaster beasts their maws still dripping with raw magic. The three were silhouetted against the forest which was now on fire, no doubt the work of the beasts.

"Fell..." Sans whispered in relief, tears flowing down his cheekbones once more.

The vampire turned to regard him, eye-lights ablaze with his crimson magic. Sans could feel the anger rolling off the other in waves, but wasn't afraid knowing the anger was not aimed at him.

He turned, cape flowing behind him as he knelled by the smaller monsters side and gently took the two into his arms. Even in the embrace of the vampire Sans kept his grip on his brother, but allowed his head to lean up against Fell's chest. Allowing just the closeness of the others soul comfort him despite the raging emotions.

All the while Fell didn't utter a word, his gaze going back to the dark forms of the villagers as they retreated from the flames. He wanted so bad to go after them, to punish them for daring to hurt what was his but he didn't. Not now. Sans was hurt and needed his attention.

So quickly he turned, giving the signal for the blasters to follow as he headed back to his castle.

\--------

At some point during Fell's trek back to his castle Sans had passed out in his arms, body going mostly limp except for his grip around his young brother. Even in unconsciousness the small skeletons body remained protective.

Entering the large wooden doors, the vampire headed towards the grand staircase, stopping just short of the first step as he turned to the beasts that still trailed behind him. "Fetch Red, bring him to my chambers at once. Now go." Fell commanded as he turned, cape flowing behind him as he ascended the stairs.

The Beasts gave an affirmative huff before they took off towards a different section of the castle.

Fell wasted no time as soon as he entered his chambers, laying the mortal upon his large bed. It had the effect of making the other skeleton look so much more small and frail, his injuries and torn clothes only adding to the vampires worry.

With swift and gentle hands Fell got to work, firstly removing the still slightly shivering bundle from Sans grasp. Which proved to be a difficult task. How a sleeping monster could still maintain such a grip subconsciously was a feat. But with a little bit of effort and a lot of coaxing the bundle came free.

The vampire smoothly unwrapped the blanket, revealing the face of one very scared and confused five year old skeleton. Little Papyrus looked up at him and then over at his brother laid out on the bed, hand immediately trying to reach for him. "Sans?" The little monster called.

Fell couldn't help but give him a sad look. "I'm sorry Papyrus but your brother needs to rest for a while." The little skeleton whined. "I know. But do not worry child, I will take care of him."

It was in that moment that Red made his appearance, followed by the two beasts. "Hey bro, what'sssssss..." the bulky skeleton eyed the child in Fell's arms and then the skeleton in the others bed. "...up?"

"Ah perfect timing brother." Fell turned towards the other. "I need you to watch Papyrus as I take care of Sans."

Red looked at the little babybones, whose eyes were beginning to water. Damn it, Fell knew kids where his weakness. He just couldn't say no. "Uhh okay. But ah, ya gonna explain any of this to me?"

"Later." Fell gave a dismissive hand wave before turning to the young skeleton in his arms. "Now Papyrus I need you to go play with my brother and don't worry. I know he looks scary and smells like garbage but he is very nice. He won't hurt you." Papyrus gave a small nod as Fell put him down.

Slowly the little babybones walked towards the other vampire, taking Red's offered hand.

"Hey there little guy, why don't we go play with the dogs and leave these two alone for a little bit?" The beasts, who had been waiting by the door until now' took this opportunity to come over to the little skeleton.

Papyrus couldn't help but hide a little but as they yipped happily and nuzzled into his side, the small skeleton couldn't help but give a tiny smile as he patted their heads.

And with that the four left, leaving Fell alone to work on Sans in peace.

\-------

As Sans began to wake from the darkness of his dreamless sleep, he found himself pleasantly warm and comfortable. The sensations so jarringly out of place with what he last remembered he found himself fully waking up in a jolt, sitting up quickly and scanning his surroundings.

To Sans surprise he was on a large plush bed that was situated within a rather large and stately room. The decor showed it belonged to someone of great refinement, everything was in order and almost unnaturally clean. The large windows to his left were blocked out with extremely dark black curtains, obscuring almost any trace of the sun outside.

"Where...?"

"You're at my castle." Sans skull whipped around to face the new voice. "More specifically you are within my bed chambers."

Fell stood in the doorway, dressed down but still in a fancy white button up and black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, as though he had been doing some work. "It's good to see you awake."

"Fell... I..." Sans was struggling to remember what had happened. How did he get here? Fell seemed to sense the smaller struggling and decided to remain quite, to allow him to think on his own.

When the vampire noticed the others sockets widen in a sort of recognition, he knew that the memories must have returned to him. "So you remember now?"

Sans turned to him, a sort of panic in his eye-lights as he looked around the room. He had remembered how he had run from the village after they tried to catch him and burn him as a witch. How he'd injured himself. How Fell had come to his aid. Papyrus... PAPYRUS?! He turned to Fell "Where's Papyrus?"

"Do not worry, he is fine. He is asleep in the closest guest room and I have the canines watching him."

The small skeleton let out an audible sigh, frame crumpling in exhaustion. "That's good."

Fell took the opportunity to sit next to his mortal, a clawed hand reaching out and gently grasping one of Sans much smaller ones. "But how are you feeling, you'd suffered quite a lot before I found you."

"I'm..." he'd almost said fine, but realized that lying wouldn't be right here. "I'm tired and I ache all over."

Fell gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "And how does your leg feel? I did the best I could but I am no healer."

To be fair, Sans had almost forgotten the full extent of what had happened to his foot, for in the moment he had been in such a panic to get away that those memories were quite blurred and frantic.

With care he removed the blanket from his lower body, just now realizing that Fell had cleaned and redressed him at some point (he couldn't help the blue tint to his cheekbones), to reveal his lower left leg. It was pretty heavily wrapped in bandages and he could even make out the the ends of some sort of wood used as a splint.

"It still hurts a little and..." He let out a sigh. "I don't think I'll be walking on it anytime soon."

Fell pulled the other closer. "Do not worry about that, as long as you live here with me, you and your brother will be well taken care of."

Sans couldn't help the small smile at that, as fell removed his hands and cupped the others cheeks and brought their foreheads together. The smallers face lighting up in a lovely shade of cyan at the gesture. "I'm just glad I got to you in time. When I saw the lights within my forest I knew something was wrong..."

Sans leaned into the others touch as he closed his eyes with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you had asked me to come. I messed up big time when I allowed your bite to be seen... I shouldn't have been so careless." If only he'd not hesitated.

"You're right you shouldn't have been, but... none of that matters now. As long as you are here with me I will protect you. My darling." The last part came out as a whisper as Fell pulled the smaller into a chaste kiss.

"Thank you..." was all Sans could say as he was released from the kiss, eye-lights hazy.

Fell smiled down as his little mortal, giving a final kiss to his forehead before moving him back under the covers. "Now come, let us sleep. The day is still bright and we must be well rested for the evening."

Sans couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as Fell climbed into bed beside him, pulling his much smaller frame against the vampires larger chest. Sans closed his eyes, turning in Fell's long arms and curling up into the fabric of the others shirt.

The small skeleton let out a content sigh, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so if you catch any big mistakes let me know X3


End file.
